


Daisy Tony

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Junmyeon is slow on the uptake. (a.k.a. Flirting at the library.)





	Daisy Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ted Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175002) by [hyesoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh). 



> Daisy Tony is a word play on destiny, because Ted Hannah is a word play on ' _tadhana_ ,' which means destiny in Filipino. (I'm sorry if you're already cringing? But hey, I tried.)

"Junmyeon-hyuuung."

Junmyeon sighed when he felt the weight of Jongin's head on his shoulder. What is he, a pillow? Still, it's nice to be needed. (Especially if he's needed by someone drop dead gorgeous. However, if that someone just evokes the drop dead part without the gorgeous, well...)

On the other side of the table, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and raised the volume of his iPod.

"Which subject am I going to tutor you in now?" Junmyeon asked. He didn't dare look at Jongin in fear that 1.) Jongin would misinterpret his movement to mean, _'Get your head off my shoulder, you damn animal,'_ and 2.) he'll fuck up recomputing his thesis results because said thesis got jealous of the attention he's giving Jongin.

"It doesn't automatically mean I'm failing a subject just because I'm being affectionate towards you," Jongin said. It was clear from his tone of voice that he was frowning and sulking.

Junmyeon frowned too, but it was because of confusion. If Jongin wasn't in danger of failing a subject, then why is he being all touchy-feely? "Do you need to borrow money?"

This time, Jongin removed his head from Junmyeon's shoulder so he could give him the stink-eye. "Are you really running for summa-cum-laude?"

At Junmyeon's nod--because hello, everyone knows he's running for summa-cum-laude, even Chancellor Lee Sooman--Jongin said, "Then why the hell are you being so stupid?"

Junmyeon choked on air. Three and a half years of perfect attendance, higher-than-heaven-itself grades, a ton of leadership awards, and a staggering amount of people he helped pass subjects that even saints would swear at--all of these were proof of his innate knowlege. (And, not to brag, but the sorting hat in Pottermore did placed him in Ravenclaw, so that pretty much cements his being smart.)

But because Jongin had no sense of timing whatsoever, he had to call him stupid while he's re-checking the results of his research. "Jongin, please. If you're going to borrow money, you don't have to insult me. I'm fine giving you money in the first place. How much do you need?"

But Jongin looked even more irritated because he suddenly grabbed him by the collar and Junmyeon could do nothing but close his eyes because he hasn't been beaten up before, and he isn't a masochist (not that he knows of, anyway), and--

Jongin kissed him. In front of Kyungsoo who O_O-ed, and his extremely jealous thesis who silently ground its metaphorical teeth and planned Junmyeon's demise.

Junmyeon's brain syntax error-ed in his shock, but his soul started cartwheeling as it climbed a mountain. Jongin's kiss was that intense.

When Jongin finally let him go and they both got their breaths back, the boy suddenly asked him, "How much do I need for you to understand my feelings for you?"

(Junmyeon thought he heard Kyungsoo gag. Junmyeon also thought he heard Kyungsoo say, "Yuck.")

"Uh," was the only thing that Junmyeon could think of saying at that moment. He couldn't believe Jongin could say something that seemed to be lifted directly from a cheesy drama series without laughing or being struck by lightning.

He wet his lips so it wouldn't be obvious that he had nothing to say, but maybe he shouldn't have done that because Jongin's attention was diverted from looking into his eyes to looking at his lips? "Can we maybe talk about this later?"

"Sure," Jongin said, understanding what Junmyeon was really trying to say, then smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. "Dinner's on me."

\--

fucking finally.  
**From:** Cute-soo  
**Received:** 6:31 PM

did you know jongin has liked you ever since we were sophomores?  
**From:** Cute-soo  
**Received:** 6:32 PM

hellooo?  
**From:** Cute-soo  
**Received:** 8:24 PM

are the two of you still having dinner or are you having a different kind of dinner?  
**From:** Cute-soo  
**Received:** 8:27 PM

ok nvm don't answer that i don't wanna know  
**From:** Cute-soo  
**Received:** 8:28 PM

OMG. No, my phone died. Jongin is a gentleman. :)  
**To:** Cute-soo  
**Sent:** 9:41 PM

uh-huh. and who/which is more exhausted: you or your phone battery?  
**From:** Cute-soo  
**Received:** 9:44 PM

:))) You're a perv, Do Kyungsoo. Of course we're both equally exhausted. ;)  
**To:** Cute-soo  
**Sent:** 9:45 PM

\--o-<-<  
find someone else to talk to ok im gonna nope out  
**From:** Cute-soo  
**Received:** 9:46 PM


End file.
